


The Bounties

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett was dead right? Wade watched the movies years ago and he was sure that Fett died in that giant asshole with teeth in the desert. So, how was he staring at him? The suit was the same, identical and he had all the badass weapons and he was going to kill Wade because he was currently sitting on his mark.</p><p>“His dead mark,” the deep voice in his head supplied.</p><p>“Yeah, but he makes a great pillow,” the kiddy voice said, looking on the brighter things of his current situation. The guy had been a great landing pad, he didn’t get hurt, but that meant that the man was of no use now and the dude wouldn’t get paid and that was all Deadpool fault.</p><p>“Is this yours?” he asked with the tilt of his head as he pointed at the dead guy he was still sitting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bounties

**Author's Note:**

> Epic Rap battle did a Boba Fett/Deadpool rap recently and I really liked the pairing. The video is at the bottom.

 

So... Universal Travel, or TV travel. It was a thing, it was real and he was pretty sure all of this was from Star Wars. Not exactly the same though, this was like an AU or something, you know, like an Alternate Universe version. Because... Boba Fett was dead right? Wade watched the movies years ago and he was sure that Fett died in that giant asshole with teeth in the desert. So, how was he staring at him? The suit was the same, identical and he had all the badass weapons and he was going to kill Wade because he was currently sitting on his mark.

“ _His dead mark,_ ” the deep voice in his head supplied.

“ _Yeah, but he makes a great pillow,_ ” the kiddy voice said, looking on the brighter things of his current situation. The guy had been a great landing pad, he didn’t get hurt, but that meant that the man was of no use now and the dude wouldn’t get paid and that was all Deadpool fault.

“Is this yours?” he asked with the tilt of his head as he pointed at the dead guy he was still sitting on. He didn’t flinch at all when there was suddenly a gun aimed at him, the tip directly between his eyes. His hand was steady and he had good form, so that meant this guy was used to using it and probably wouldn’t think twice about putting a bullet in him, even though it wouldn’t kill him, but Boba didn’t know that.

And from watching the movies, it was easily deduced that this guy was a bounty hunter, a very, _very_ good one, not as good as Deadpool though.

“Whoa! Put that thing down! You could hurt someone!” he raised his hands in defence and moved to stand, Fett taking a few steps back. He stared at him, or sort of stared at him. Wade couldn’t really tell, the helmet was in the way.

“I _plan_ to hurt you,” came a gruff, deep, computered voice and the gun was jutted forward at him, his arm and hand even steadier than before. The guy was serious. “There was a reward for him if he was brought back alive,”

“ _Don’t they do that Dead or Alive thing anymore?_ ” the lighter voice spoke up.

“ _I believe that was only in the West countries,_ ”

“And I’m sorry! I know how it feels to have your mark killed before you could get the money, and it sucks. But I can’t exactly help where I land when I’m falling that fast!” he shot back, crossing his arms over his chest like a man-child. He knew the feeling, Spider-bitch was usually the goody-two shoes that got in the way.

“ _You’re_ a bounty hunter?” obnoxious disbelief, that was what it sounded like. He just looked him over, his helmet lowering and then raising and he could see the scoff wanting to leave him, but he was being professional.

“ _Rude,_ ”

“More like a Mercenary, but yeah, you get it... though they’re exactly the same thing. Mercenary just sounds better. Bounty Hunter sounds more like you’re a little kid trying too hard to find little pieces of coconutty-chocolates,” he shrugged during the last part of his mild babble.

“You talk too much,” he heard Fett mutter, his finger pulling on the trigger and Wade ducked to the side just in time. The trigger was pulled a few times, one after the other and when he finally stopped to reload, Deadpool was in a crouch on the other side of the Chocolate-hunter. He drew his swords just as Boba went to fire again, but each bullet hit his blade as Wade swung them gracefully and sent them away from him.

“And you can’t kill me,” he grinned under his mask at him, seeing his chest rise with a pissed sigh.

“We’ll see about that,” Fett almost growled out and reached down to the body, grabbing this metal stick thing. Wade eyed it and practically jumped with excitement when it lit up blue and elongated into a sword.

“Oh, that’s so cool,” he beamed and swung his swords in a circle on either side of his body. He knew what they were and how they worked and he knew that he couldn’t let it touch him or his swords. His weapons would be broken and he’d have to get new ones, and even though he could just put a limb back on and heal, it would be too much effort and it meant he would be a loser. He was a very sore loser. “Hey-uh... can’t we just use our guns? I really like these swords, I even named them,” he whined a little and jumped back when it was swung at him once. “I take that as a no?” he had to step back again, and again, and again. “C’mon, please?”

“Stop talking!” Fett lunged at him and Wade side stepped and ducked when it was swung for his head. In his crouch, he tossed his swords down and propelled forward into the other Mercenary and tackled him, the lightsaber being knocked away and he was quickly on top of him, straddling his lower stomach and trying to get a grip on his wrists.

It didn’t work and he was suddenly rolling, Boba having used his weight to swap their positions. He was a little bigger and broader than him so it was easy. He had to rely on speed and aim. Wade locked his ankles around the other mans hips, his heels on the small of his back. The Merc reached down while Fett tried to grab him and hold him, finding it hard since he was squirming so much, and he grabbed his guns, one swiftly being pressed against his heart and the other tilted and facing up under his helmet. Boba Fett instantly stopped moving, his hands slowly rising to shoulder height to show reluctant surrender.

“Oh man, wait ‘til the guys hear that I fought Boba Fett!” he practically squee’d from under the man, their bodies still tangled and held close together.

“Where’d you hear my name, outlander?” his voice was calm, none hostile.

“From movies,” he answered easily, still holding his position with his legs still locked.

“What’s movies? What planet?” ... oh yeah... he just remembered that they didn’t have TV or internet and stuff.

“You wouldn’t know,” he grinned, slowly and trustingly inching his weapons back. “You attack me again and I’ll hurt you,” he warned playfully, reaching down to clip them at his hips again. He still kept his legs where they were, locked and holding tight around the other mans hips. His arms gradually dropped and he looked down at Wade.

“You seem to already know my name...” there was an unspoken question there and it just made Deadpool smile, because he was actually talking to one of Star Wars’ best characters, even if he only had a few scenes.

“Deadpool,” he would’ve given his actual name, but... oh what the hell, it’s not like he exists in Star Wars or something. “Real name’s Wade, and some call me the Merc with the Mouth,”

“I’m not surprised. You run your mouth as long as it takes for a Wookie to learn Mandalorian,” wow...

“Wookies can speak Mandalorian?” he asked excitedly and instantly saw his posture change, to one that said he’d facepalm if he asked something stupid again.

“You’re a lurdo,” ...

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’m insulted!” he pointed his finger up at him. “What’s it mean?”

“It means you’re an idiot,”

“Meh, that’s okay, I’ve been called worse,” Fett shook his head again and leaned back onto his heels, Deadpool still attached as he had a sudden thought. He’d had a dog-fight with Boba Fett, and won, just saying. And he was having a civilized chat with him, which was super cool and he could gloat so much when he gets back, but it would be even better if he... if they... had some fun. Not every day could someone say that they had sex with a _should be dead_ Boba Fett.

“What’s your preference?” he asked the armoured guy, seeing the faint jolt in his posture at the sudden question.

“Preference?”

“You know, sex preference. Lads or Lasses, curves or straights, beauty or broad, tits or pecs, dicks or pussies-,” a hand was suddenly over his mouth, or over the mask part of his mouth, he still couldn’t talk though.

“I get it... and it doesn’t matter as long as I get off,” he finished, hesitantly moving his hand away like if he kept it there Wade would stay quiet. No such luck, obviously.

“Wanna romp it up in your Slave 1?” he gestured to the ship that was a few yards away, seeing the way that the man turned to glance at it before turning back to him. “I can guarantee a very eventful night and/or day with beautiful, orgasmic blowjobs and rough sex. Hell, I’ll let you spank me until I’m as red as my suit,” he smirked under his mask, leaning up until he was on his elbows. “You can keep the helmet on if you want, ‘cause I’m keeping the mask on,” he stayed quiet, staring at him through the tin on his head.

“C’mon, I don’t drive a hard bargain, but I bet you do,” as he finished he rocked down into Fetts’ hips, feeling him stiffen up a bit and grab a hold of his waist, keeping him pressed into his pelvis. Just one more, maybe. One more little thing that could give him the okay and they’ll be in bed together. “It’d be one hell of an honour to have someone as legendary as you on top of me, or should I ride you, like a power bottom. Oh I’d love that,” he said seductively, feeling the shudder that ran through him.

“Fine! Come with me,” the bounty hunter patted his legs and Deadpool let go, moving to stand with the man before making their way towards the ship. This was going to be so much fun and he could boast the shit out of it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I really did xD I think they make an awesome pairing xD


End file.
